Last Resort
by twi1ight2019
Summary: Amy must go to Camp Rock after her parents die because her cousin Mitchie's mother works there and her cousin goes to camp there. Is there someone there that she alreaddy knows-or is it just an illusion? Are her parents really dead? Smithchie, Naitlyn, R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! This is Twi1ight2019, and this is my 1st Camp Rock story. I really hope you like it, because, at the moment, I'm not at all sure about it.**

**I probably won't write another Camp Rock Story ... but that doesn't really matter. I MIGHT write another one ... probably not**

**If people like this I'll continue .... but if no one reviews or like it I won't unless I get bored.**

**Chapter One: Trailer**

_Shane Grey—Shane Grey_

_Mitchie—Mitchie_

_Amy—Amy (new character)_

_Alex Russo—Alex Russo_

_Nate Johnson—Nick Jonas_

_Jason Abell—Kevin Jonas_

_And lots of other people I haven't thought of putting in there yet because I just haven't _

_don't worry--I won't forget i made that promise_

Characters I need (I guess I could block them out...) but do NOT have:

Alex Russo boyfriend

Jonas brothers manager

Annoying little girl

FOR ALEX RUSSO'S BOYFRIEND:

**Hair color:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**How they dress:**

**What they're like: **(mean, cruel, sugary, and no, if you choose the one I wasn't looking for ((becauseI wasn't looking for one in particular)) I won't suddenly hate you OR not pick you becasue not a lot of people audition for this one....)

FOR THE JONAS BROTHERS' MANAGER:

**Name:**

**How they dress:**

**Something annoying they do:**

ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL (a lead part, I must admit)

**Name:**

**Age: **

**How they dress:**

**Type of cell phone: **

Plz review ppl so I can fill in the other parts :-(

Without reviews I can't continue ....


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first real chapter … I was actually surprised when I got reviews … but that doesn't matter. **

**Here's the story**

**Anyway, the first part may be a little irrelevant, but it has to happen and you will get it later … maybe.**

**And, just to let you know, this is Mitchie's second summer at Camp Rock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, but I do own Amy and her "people" (friends, family, random people …) (kind of)**

AMY(©2009 Twi1ight2019)

I turned the corner of the block—ready to be within fifteen minutes of home after hearing all of those disturbing sirens about fifteen minutes ago. I pedal faster.

I wasn't afraid, and neither was the road, judging by the breeze. All of the trees were swinging in it as the birds whose nests each tree held flew away.

Maddi(©2009 Twi1ight2019) would be ashamed after all the work she's done to try to me less frightened and less outgoing—she says I come on a little hard.

I pedal past the little grocery store Maddi's parents own, Mixed Bag(©2009 Twi1ight2019), and wave, but until they notice I am gone, moving down the main street of the tiny town, just waiting to get home.

The ground shook suddenly-like something big and heavy was falling to the ground.

MITCHIE

One little ball of dough after one little ball of dough rolled onto the pan. "Are you sure you have enough time to help?" asked my mom, and I smiled, reassuring her.

She'd been working all day. I had been outside, and just recently come in to help. Caitlyn had offered to come inside, but I had reused since she was with Nate and he didn't spend much time here, anyway.

"I don't want to keep you from ... whomever," said my mom and she pounded meat for some hamburgers. She was always so concerned that I spend too much time working here.

I only spent so much time here because when I went outside I was number one on Camp Rock's BLL (biggest liar list). My mom didn't need to know that.

"It's camp. It's supposed to be fun," said my mom. She always did this; try to convince me to leave, and then ask me later why I didn't stay and help with dinner/lunch/breakfast.

Well? Don't you _wonder_?? "It is fun," I said. "Completely fun. Anyway, with all technicality—it hasn't started yet." This was true. My mom was so out of it sometimes, I usually had logic and reason on my side.

My mom shrugged and continued to pound hamburgers and hum as the three of the kitchen staff rolled in (ha ha) appropriately late. The first one was an exchange student from England. She had soft hair and was usually late—but being mean wasn't something my mom was really good at. "Kate!" said my mother. "Your shift started eight minutes ago!"

"Eh," said Kate, a small, frail woman who you would not expect to be a cook. "I got caught up. Ran late." Usual.

"Same," said a man whom my mother had called Michael earlier today. "'E 'ere out on the lake, and it 'as 'indy." Michael was an exchange student, too—from somewhere I can't remember.

"I was waiting for them," said the third woman, and the last of the three. "They took so long." She had jet black hair and I knew she was related to either Ella or Peggy—but I didn't know which.

"Eh," said my mother, as she settled back to work pounding meat, and the third woman and I rolled the bread rolls. I was going to ask her what her name was, but before I did, my mother realized I was still there and ordered me out.

We worked for five minutes before my mother turned around from her meat and said, "Mitchie! I thought you had gone!"

"No." I shrug and begin to take my apron off. I drape it on the apron hook and shake some dough pieces off my shorts and favorite shirt as I leave.

"Well? Leave!" I close the door, and I am gone.

AMY

"What do you mean?" I said, mortified. "That can't be true!" I sat down in an armchair. "No, no, no. They could have just gone to this side of the house!! Why isn't this side of the house burned to the ground?" I threw my arms around, but the firefighter was unimpressed. Why hadn't it burned to the ground?

And then I remembered about this firewall my parents had told me about-how this side of the house was supposed to burn and the other side survive. But the wrong side had collapsed....

"Amy, I knew you wouldn't take easily to the death of..."

**Well? Well? I hope you liked it!! Please review! **

**(I don't see why not too.) **

**Hit the spiffy review button!!**


End file.
